Wożąc panią lotną/Galeria
Poniżej znajduje się zbiór zdjęć z odcinka "Wożąc panią lotną". Odcinek Prolog: Pomoc Hani S1E03A Do you want a ride to the comic book store or not .png S1E03A Let me get the rest.png S1E03A Lori throwing more clothes at Lincoln.png S1E03A With a driver's license.png S1E03A Next time, I would appreciate a challenge.png S1E03A Lucy reading her poem to Lori.png S1E03A I found your missing retainer in the garbage.png S1E03A There was some perfectly good gum stuck to it.png S1E03A I just like digging through the trash.png S1E03A Thank you, and thank you.png S1E03A These guys respect our arrangement.png Wpadnięcie na Honię S1E03A Lincoln bumps into Leni.png S1E03A You have your license .png S1E03A I do have a crazy high score on.png S1E03A ...Total Turbo XXII.png S1E03A She'll drive us anywhere!.png Próba 1: Total Turbo XXII S1E03A you ready to get started .png S1E03A Wait!.png S1E03A I need my special driving outfit!.png S1E03A Leni posing in her outfit.png S1E03A Wait!!.png S1E03A I need my special driving smoothie.png S1E03A It's a soy pumpkin cookie crumble cream.png S1E03A Wait!!!.png S1E03A What now !.png S1E03A Click! Creak!.png S1E03A Leni's Total Turbo character.png S1E03A We're going to the mall.png S1E03A Why didn't you say so .png S1E03A Dang girl.png S1E03A New high score.png Nie udało się?!? S1E03A Leni excited for her test.png S1E03A Police Officer.png S1E03A Mrs. Jelinsky mad at Leni.png S1E03A Leni heads upstairs.png S1E03A That's your plan .png S1E03A Leni can't stop.png S1E03A Nice craftsmanship.png S1E03A Maybe I'm just not meant to be behind the spinny thingy.png Próba 2: Odtworzenie kursu prawa jazdy S1E03A Lynn wants to help.png S1E03A Lucy wants to help.png S1E03A Luna and Lola would like to help.png S1E03A I can be of assistance.png S1E03A Don't you mean gas .png S1E03A The keys.png S1E03A That was easy.png S1E03A That's better.png S1E03A a squirrel in the road.png S1E03A Lily in a squirrel costume.png S1E03A Leni screaming.png S1E03A Sisters look defeated.png S1E03A You mean the blinky-blink.png S1E03A I haven't been speaking, Leni.png S1E03A There's a country named after me.png S1E03A Sister salute.png Próba 3: Mówienie "Honi" S1E03A Leni stops.png S1E03A Siblings cheer.png S1E03A Lori having to do her own laundry.png S1E03A Leni signs her name in the grass.png Sabotaż Hani na Honię S1E03A You're gonna do great tomorrow!.png S1E03A Lori pretending to sleep.png S1E03A Leni sleeping.png S1E03A Lori makes Leni listen to a fake driving instructional tape.png S1E03A Never check your mirrors.png S1E03A In America, we drive on the left side of the road.png S1E03A Lori puts on her sweater.png S1E03A No one will ever need me for anything ever again!.png Przeprosiny Hani S1E03A DMV.png S1E03A Maybe she passed.png S1E03A Leni feeling upset for failing again.png S1E03A Lori sabotaged the test.png S1E03A Leni gasps.png S1E03A Lori is really sorry.png S1E03A It's the least I could do.png S1E03A Carpool Lane.png Za kulisami S1E03A These guys respect our arrangement.gif S1E03A Storyboard.gif Jordan Rosato storyboards.jpg Gify S1E03A Fire Hydrant Paperboy Nun Incident.gif S1E03A Leni showing off her special driving outfit.gif S1E03A Leni plays the game like a pro.gif S1E03A Leni virtual punches an old lady.gif S1E03A Go, Leni, go!.gif S1E03A Lincoln pacing.gif S1E03A Changing gear.gif S1E03A Leni holding keys.gif S1E03A There's a squirrel in the road.gif S1E03A Lily's squirrel noises.gif S1E03A Driving lesson goes through.gif S1E03A Sisters salute.gif S1E03A Leni is practicing on the lawnmower.gif S1E03A Everyone cheering for Leni.gif S1E03A Lily pushing the whoopee cushion.gif S1E03A Lori's sinister grin.gif S1E03A Driving the lawnmower into the bushes.gif en:Driving Miss Hazy/Gallery es:El Examen de Conducir de Leni/Galería Kategoria:Galerie Kategoria:Galerie odcinków Kategoria:Galerie odcinków sezonu 1